


Partners In Crime

by BumbledBumbleBee (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Had To, I really love this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BumbledBumbleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flipside where Ladybug and Chat Noir tried to be the good guys, but had horrible childhoods, flicking something inside the two that made them become the feared villains of Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, thanks guys! I didn't really think this would get 100+ kudos. Thank you all omg

It wasn't every day that people were intended to become villains. Sometimes things just went awful wrong when it wasn't meant to be.  
  
Ladybug, or Marinette had lost her parents in a fire. At first it was something she grew to deal with, as sometimes baking just didn't go the way it was planned, ending with a fire engulfing her parents, herself held back with the strength of her godmother, Tikki. She was a short lady, 4'10", but she held a strength unimaginable and unthinkable for someone her size who didn't look to have much muscle on her. As time went, the girl tried to get over it, but the feelings lingered.   
  
Watching her parents from outside the bakery, both trying to get out after her father had fallen. Skin quickly forming boils, painful blisters and adapting redness that couldn't be solved. Watching them burn with the building, bleeding, screaming. It couldn't be helped, even after she had her eyes covered by the short lady with unnaturally tomato red hair. She wasn't going to get over this. Even with therapy.  
  
The child grew with a broken family that had shattered quickly before her eyes.  
  
Adrien, on the other hand had his family break piece by piece.  
  
His family had been stuck together beautifully, a lovely place for a rich family to grow up. Adrien loved his mother dearly, and stuck by her whenever possible, but one day he heard something he probably shouldn't have.   
  
An argument in a soundproof room, the door having not been closed properly. He stayed hidden, waiting in the shadows as tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn't handle the shouting and hypersensitive hearing didn't help right now. He could hear his mothers seething rage, practically hear the despair in her voice. She hated her husband, and the small boy could now see that. She had said the only reason she was there was him, but it was too much to handle. The grip clenching his voice sprung free and a tearful boy no older than five made himself known in the room with quiet sobs. Both parents turned to look at him.  
  
Only one cared enough to try and console him.  
  
Mother coming over and kneeling down lifted both delicate hands to wipe his bubbling tears away, hushing him with a voice softer than a kittens fur. "No, baby. My little kitten, you can't cry, it's okay."  
  
Scooping him up in her arms, she kissed his forehead, pushing bangs of sunshine shielding his face out of the way. Their argument had hit the one she loved most, and this solidified her point. She was leaving as soon as Adrien was asleep. "Go back to bed, my little Panther. I'll be there in a minute, I promise." Gently pushing him out of the room she shut the door, properly this time. Adrien couldn't open doors yet, and it may have been silly but their doorknobs were hard to grab a hold of with little hands.   
  
Their butler Plagg, also his godfather picked him up and took him away, tailcoat swaying as he walked, taking Adrien to his room.  
  
  
  
In the morning his mother never had broke a promise in the past, but obviously that was incorrect now.  
  
  
  
His father pushed him into all sorts of things to try and alleviate the pain, but as he hit 15, he saw his own father take his own life. He held a knife to his throat, dragging it slowly across the flesh in the most painful way possible. He had tried to run to him but standing so far away he didn't get there in time to rip the knife from his hands and call an ambulance. He was gone, fathers blood staining his clothing as he tried to hold him together.  
  
  
The two were a pair of broken children from the start.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
Marinette had been told to avenge her parents and do the best she could in absolutely everything. Make them proud. She didn't really believe it would do much, but she did it for her godmother, of who was dying slowly. She was old, and her face was sinking slowly, so by the age of 20 she had nobody. Three friends was everything she had, and two were getting married and leaving soon, so that just left her with Adrien. Same age, similar problems.  
  
Her parents, nor godparents would care if she bent the rules, it's not like they were there to stop her.  
  
Same night she met a person with a similar idea.  
  
  
  
Adrien had lived his childhood mostly by an assistant as his godfather died at the same sort of time Tikki did. They died in the same hospital room, actually. The two were closely tied, and once Tikki had faded, Plagg turned off his life support. It was honourable.  
  
Without anyone but an assistant, he had decided to give up his life of a goody-two-shoes pushover, and something in him that day flicked a switch. He was his own person, and he loved it.  
  
  
  
The night they met was when the both were running across rooftops not far from each other. Both clad in things to conceal their identity as much as possible. He was wearing all black, flashes of green every so often. He wanted to be recognised and feared. He wouldn't go back to the way he used to be. A baton on his back of which could split into dual swords, a gun on his hip. He had destroyed everything in his life, all because he couldn't hold his family together better. Almost everything was horrific, and so he turned to crime. He could have anything. He could be free.  
  
The girl across the rooftops heading in the same direction had a mask on herself. It was red, covering her eyes and had a scarf over her neck, leaving her mouth and cheeks visible. Her hair was in a tight bun and a fringe hung over her mask, the rest of her body in tight clothing. Gloved hands, boots up to her thighs and a red spotted leotard completed her look. She was definitely more visible than him, but they were both in clothing that shouted they were there. I mean, he had cat ears on top of his head. They were recognisable.  
  
Hurrying to catch her, he stood in front of the girl, grin on his face. "Well. Where are you going tonight, my Lady?"   
  
"None of your business, Kitten."  
  
Obviously taking this as a challenge, he pouted and leaned in close, belt of which was trailing across the floor like a tail. "But this stray wanted a companion. And you don't seem like a cop." His eyes gleamed in the moonlight, and soon enough she was smirking at him, reaching a hand up to graze her fingers under his chin. "Aw, the Kitten wants to play. Well, you up for a quick visit to the bank?"  
  
Adrien faked a gasp, raising a hand to his heart. "Are you insinuating that I wanted to _rob_ somewhere? **Never**!... Would I pass up a chance like that." Winking at her, he saw those summer sky blue eyes roll, and she hurried of, vaulting herself off of roofs, chimneys and everything in between. He had taken fencing, martial arts and several types of fitness so he was fit enough to do this, but she seemed more graceful and light on her feet. He assumed she had taken gymnastics or another type of sport worthy of such flexibility. Maybe ballet? He took ballet once, and decided he wasn't good at it.   
  
It wasn't a long run before they reached their first destination, at which point they stood on the roof of the bank. He used his expertly crafted claws to slice a hole in the glass roof, licking his hand and rubbing the two together before sticking them to the circle he had cut, pulling it off with the utmost precision.  
  
She had a yoyo with her and it made him rather confused, but she just sighed quietly, looping the device around a distant chimney and allowing herself to make her way down silently. No one was here yet, and so they had roughly two minutes to find the vault. Guards were obviously littering the place, and she couldn't just let him be seen either, and so the two worked as a team, when split up they would give signals for safety, guards and small issues. They were silent, and managed to find it. Problem was, neither knew how to open it.  
  
"I have an idea." He whispered to her, and told her to hide and prepare for a fight.  
  
He had taken it in his stride to destroy the electricity so the cameras would be off until they were done, but without an electrician also meant she couldn't see in the dark. He could, as he had actually made his mask out of night vision goggles, making them sleek, fashionable and discreet. Gave his sclera a green tint.   
  
He laughed. Then hid.  
  
The guards came running, opening the vault. The lead was actually someone's father, someone they knew. But the second the vault was open, he made his move to knock out two guards, and she had already taken on the on closest on the left, however she didn't knock them out. She shot them straight in the head, gun still pressed to their temple as he looked over in shock. "Holy shit." He whispered, but then his expression softened and he gave her a pat on the back, heading into the vault. Her gun had a silencer, fortunately, so no one else came running. The two he had knocked out had their mouths tapes shut and plastered to a wall to keep them from moving until another date. When they were gone.  
  
While she was leading the operation, with him taking the lead occasionally, she grabbed some of the money and started stuffing it into a bag. He, however, took a moment to draw in the blood of the dead victim. He drew a precious kitten playing with a ladybug before admiring his art, standing up and moving the body to sit up on one pile of money, crossing their legs and their hands over their knees. It was perfect. A signature.  
  
Helping grab the money, he heard people running, and so he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the shadows just outside the vault. The two were pressed flush against each other, and as soon as all the guards that came over were inside the vault, she pulled it shut. Huh, he hadn't thought of that.  
  
Making their way back more silently, she tried to grab her yoyo string but couldn't quite reach. In a spur of the moment, he lifted her onto his shoulders, feeling the weight of both her muscular legs and the bag they had stuffed with euros. She gripped him with her legs, slipping under his arms with her feet to pull them both up, then retracting her help once the two were out.   
  
Hurrying away in the same direction with the money, they eventually hid far enough away that it would take a fair while to have anyone find them.   
  
"We make a pretty good team." She piped up, still catching her breath.  
  
"I guess we do, Bugaboo."  
  
Leaning in, she left a kiss to his cheek before letting herself sink back down, leaning against a wall. "You dumb cat. So, what do you say. Partners?"  
  
"I swear that death will do us part, they'll call our crimes a work of art. We'll live like spoiled royalty lovers and partners."  
  
She didn't believe they were lovers just yet, but for now, she agreed with the boy in front of her, bumping his fist with hers. "Partners in crime."


End file.
